Genesis
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: The story of Alex's very first spanking.


Alex sat on the edge of her bed staring intently at the open binder she held in her lap, mouthing the words to herself as she read them. By the way she was concentrating so, one might think that she was studying for the bar exam, but Alex wouldn't be taking her exam for at least another six months. Today, she was looking at a document that she would cherish for the rest of her life; a document that she and Olivia had written up together just weeks ago; a document that would prove challenging at times, but in the end would be well worth the effort, bringing them closer together, making their love stronger and their trust deeper.

Alex was so engrossed in her reading that she didn't hear the door to her apartment open, nor did she hear the footsteps approaching her bedroom. She screamed and jumped to her feet when she felt the bed dip and a pair of arms reached around her, sending the binder in her lap crashing to the floor. She spun around to face her intruder and came face to face with a laughing Olivia, sprawled on the bed after having been unexpectedly knocked backward by her girlfriend of eleven months.

"Liv! Take ten years off my life, why don't you!" Alex clutched her chest as if having a heart attack.

"Sorry, baby. I knocked on your door for five minutes, but you didn't answer so I used my key." The brunette detective-in-training grinned and kissed Alex's lips, affection that Alex willingly returned.

Alex shrieked in surprise again when Olivia unexpectedly picked her up and threw her over her right shoulder like a sack of potatoes, giving her a flurry of 'love spanks' to her jean-clad bottom as she carried her into the living room and finally deposited the laughing blonde on her feet.

"The usual?" Alex was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"The usual." Olivia confirmed as she plopped down onto the couch to make herself comfortable.

Alex went to the kitchen, pulled two bottles of carbonated water from the refrigerator, and brought them back to the living room, handing one to Olivia. Alex waited until Olivia had taken a sip of hers before taking a sip of her own. Olivia put her water on the coffee table and opened her arms welcomingly. Alex quickly set her drink beside Olivia's and happily snuggled onto Olivia's lap for a good, long cuddle session. Thanks to their busy schedules, the lovebirds hadn't seen each other in five days and had a lot of cuddle time to make up for. Alex smiled when she felt Olivia kiss the top of her head and pressed her ear to Olivia's chest, listening to Olivia's strong, steady heartbeat. Olivia reached down to pat Alex's bottom rhythmically with one hand and used the other to stroke Alex's chin-length blonde hair. Alex was a regular cuddle bunny and fully intended to soak up every last ounce of cuddling that she could get.

"So why were you looking at The Binder when I got here, sweetie?" Olivia asked while slipping a hand underneath Alex's shirt and rubbing her bare back lovingly.

"I haven't memorized all of The Rules yet, so I was just checking to see that I was being your good girl." Alex blushed lightly. She loved being Olivia's good girl.

"You are always my good girl, baby, even when you are naughty. You know that. Have you broken a Rule?"

"I think so, Ma'am." Alex was sinking into her submissive mindset.

"Well, then we need to talk about it. Please bring me The Binder and we'll figure it out together."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good girl." Olivia gave Alex another 'love spank' to send her on her way.

Once Alex returned with The Binder in hand, she was once again welcomed onto Olivia's lap. Olivia flipped through The Binder until she came to the list of Alex's Rules.

"All right, can you tell me which of these Rules you broke?" Olivia asked.

"This one, Ma'am." Alex pointed to Rule #5.

"' _Alex will not pleasure herself without permission'_ ," Olivia read from the page, "Have you touched yourself without my permission, love?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I have missed you, so two nights ago I touched myself and imagined that it was you touching me." Alex explained.

"I have been busy, but you know that I always have my phone on me. You couldn't just send me a quick text to ask for permission?" Olivia asked.

"I know I should have. I'm sorry." Alex apologized sincerely.

"I know you are, baby girl, but that doesn't mean that I can just let this go without punishing you. Do you remember what we agreed would happen if you broke a rule?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I have to get spanked."

Alex whimpered a little. Olivia loved Alex's shapely bottom and often gave her 'love spanks' that left her bottom deliciously warm and tingly, but she had never given Alex a punishment spanking before. So far, in the few weeks since The Rules had been written, the harshest punishment Alex had received was a dull afternoon of writing 'I will not be disrespectful' twenty million times (or so it felt like). Olivia heard Alex whimper and the sound pulled at her heartstrings. She had hoped that she would never have to put Alex over her knee for any other reason besides playful fun.

"All right, sweetheart, I want you to go to the bedroom and wait for me. Pull down your pants and panties to your knees, hands on your head, and find a corner to put that cute little nose in. Up you get." Olivia gave Alex another 'love spank' to send her on her way.

Alex sighed sadly as she stood bare bottomed in the corner waiting for the love of her life to come spank her good and hard for the very first time. She had no idea what a punishment spanking would feel like but according to Casey, Alex's best friend, it was very, _very_ painful and would make sitting at her desk tomorrow a miserable experience. But Casey also said that afterward, the slate was wiped clean and all was forgiven. No guilty conscience for being a naughty girl and no hard feelings between Dominant and submissive to get in the way of moving on with life. Casey said that Serena always held and cuddled her after a spanking, sometimes for an hour or more. Alex hoped that Olivia would do the same. She wanted that feeling that Casey described; the feeling of having a clean slate and being a good girl again even if a sore, red bottom was the price she had to pay.

Olivia walked into the bedroom, pleased to see that Alex had followed her instructions perfectly. She sat down on the edge of their bed and waited for a few minutes, wanting to afford Alex time to become familiar with Corner Time protocol.

"Come here and kneel in front of me, little girl." Olivia spoke firmly but not unkindly.

Alex obediently fled the corner and knelt at Olivia's feet, sitting on her heels and looking up at Olivia with nervous baby blue eyes. Olivia smiled at her sympathetically.

"Thank you for doing as you were told, baby. That's a good girl. Before anything else gets said, I love you. I love you more than anything, and that's why I am going to spank your bottom, first with my hand and then with the hairbrush, so that you learn from your mistakes and avoid repeating them and remember to be the good girl that you are. I am not going to lie to you, spankings hurt. They hurt a lot and you are probably going to cry. That's okay. You are allowed to cry as much as you want, but I want you to do your best not to kick, and don't reach back to cover your bottom. Reaching back during a spanking is dangerous, so I am going to have to make a rule that if you reach back, your hands will be strapped to help you remember to keep them in front of you. When your spanking is over, you are forgiven and life will go back to normal as if a Rule was never broken. If you want cuddles after, you can have all the cuddles you want. The only thing you are not allowed to do is rub your sore bottom. Rubbing your bottom after a spanking defeats the purpose of a spanking. I will put arnica cream on your bottom twenty four hours after a spanking, but a spanking is meant to teach a lesson so I'm afraid you'll just have to suffer for a while. Do you have any questions?"

Alex had been listening intently while Olivia explained what was about to happen to her poor bottom, and it was a lot to process. She was relieved to hear that after her spanking she wouldn't be left to cry herself out alone, but she was more than a little nervous about this hairbrush that Olivia planned to use on her bottom.

"H-hairbrush, Ma'am?" Alex inquired hesitantly.

Olivia reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out a wooden hairbrush. In reality, this particular hairbrush was no larger than any other, but in Alex's eyes it was larger than life.

"Since this is your first spanking, I am only going to give you ten spanks with this hairbrush after I've spanked your bare bottom with my hand." Olivia explained.

Alex gulped and nodded. She watched as Olivia put the hairbrush beside her on the bed and patted her lap, signaling for Alex to lie over it. Alex stood up and let Olivia guide her over her lap with her bottom on Olivia's right leg in the perfect spanking position. Alex clenched her bottom and waited for the first swat. A feeling of dread overwhelmed her.

"Honey, it will hurt even more if you are tense. Relax your bottom, please." Olivia gently patted Alex's bottom until she felt Alex's bottom muscles relax.

Alex jumped in surprise when the first sharp spank landed. Barely a second passed before she felt the second. And then the third. Alex was soon crying steadily. She never imagined that Olivia's gentle hand could deliver such pain! She remembered that Olivia had warned her not to reach back, so she grabbed the bed sheets instead.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Alex wailed through her tears. It was completely obvious by how hard she was crying that the poor thing had never been spanked before.

"I know you are, princess. Just cry it out. I know it hurts." Olivia continued to spank even as she spoke.

"Ma'am, please stop!" Alex pleaded desperately. She was now sobbing.

"I can't do that, lovey. You need this spanking. Do not ask me to stop again." Olivia told her.

Though she didn't particularly want to, Alex finally gave into the spanking and went limp across Olivia's lap, exhausted and in more pain than she could have ever imagined. This was the signal that Olivia had been waiting for, and she immediately stilled her hand. She reached over and picked up the hairbrush and patted it against Alex's cherry red bottom. Alex started to sob even harder, if that were possible. She was sure that she was going to die right then and there.

"Nooooooooo! I'll be a good girl, I swear it! I swear it! Please not that!"

"It will be over soon, honey, I promise. Only ten more spanks, and I will make them quick."

Olivia did indeed deliver the last ten spanks with the hairbrush very quickly. So quickly, in fact, that Alex did not have time to catch her breath in between spanks, so when they were finally over, Alex completely broke down, her whole body shaking with heart-wrenching sobs. She had never felt such intense pain in her entire life! Olivia threw down the hairbrush and rubbed Alex's back to help regulate her breathing.

"You said you would hold me!" Alex wailed brokenheartedly, wanting nothing more at that moment than to know that she was still Olivia's precious treasure. Olivia immediately gathered Alex into her arms, rocking her slowly, kissing her forehead, and stroking her hair and back. Alex threw her arms around Olivia and clung to her for dear life.

"I've got you, little one. That's my good girl. It's all over, baby love. No more spanking. It's all done. I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. Such a brave girl."

"I-I'm soooorrrrrryyyyyyy!" Alex sobbed.

"I know, baby. No more apologies. It's all over. All forgiven and over with. My good girl has a clean slate. You made a mistake and you paid the price. You are my good girl." Olivia reached underneath Alex's shirt and tenderly rubbed her bare back to help calm her.

"Up or off, sweetie?" Olivia asked kindly when Alex was a little calmer, referring to Alex's jeans and panties that were still tangled around her ankles.

"Off." Alex whimpered. There was no way in hell that she was putting any kind of fabric on her butt in the near future. Once her legs were free, she curled up fetal on Olivia's lap and just cried into Olivia's chest. Olivia held her and let her cry as much as she needed to. Alex wanted so badly to rub her sore bottom, even for just a moment.

Alex finally stopped crying, but she didn't move from Olivia's lap. If anything, she held on even tighter. In return, Olivia held her even tighter. It would be completely up to Alex as to when she was ready to resume normal life, and in the meantime Olivia just held and comforted her, assuring Alex that she was a good girl and that she was loved unconditionally. Alex yawned, suddenly feeling very tired. Olivia knew that Alex would be worn out from her first bottom warming. It was only a little after 8:30 pm, but it was clearly bedtime.

A sleepy Alex let Olivia help her change into a loose nightgown with no panties. Olivia lovingly tucked Alex into bed on her stomach and tenderly kissed her head.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl." Olivia whispered in Alex's ear. She turned to let herself out and head home, but she was stopped by Alex's hand reaching out and grabbing her wrist.

"Please stay, Livy. I-I don't want to be alone." Alex pleaded, tears filling her sleepy eyes again.

Olivia immediately shed her jeans and shirt, leaving her only in her bra and panties as she climbed in beside Alex and pulled the pretty blonde into her arms, tenderly wiping away the tears. There was nothing that she could ever deny her precious treasure.

"I'm right here, princess. Just rest and I'll be right here when you wake up." Olivia promised.

Olivia laid awake long after Alex fell asleep, watching Alex's chest rise and fall. Somehow she just knew that she was going to spend the rest of her life with Alex, and two weeks later, Olivia gave up her apartment to move in with the woman that would one day be her wife.


End file.
